<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be there for you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941471">I'll be there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Rated T for language, Swearing, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU, kodzuken, mainly kuroken and tsukiyama, slow burn ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo didn't actually expect Kodzuken, one of his favourite youtubers, to want to collab with him.<br/>Tsukishima didn't expect someone so different from him to become so important in his life.<br/>But hey, fate's like that sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Goshiki Tsutomu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I'm writing yet another fic. are you all tired of me? anyways-<br/>I really am trying hard on this one, so I don't know how often updates will be, but I won't post a chapter and disappear, I swear!<br/>Please enjoy this, and thank you for reading !</p><p>Also, if my writing seems repetitive (which is likely as i suck lmao), pretend it's a pArAlLEl wow quirky am i right</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo and Tsukishima weren’t anything special. Both twenty-something ex-volleyball players with youtube channels, they slowly gained popularity. Kei still remembered how Kuroo had gotten him into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo had a little channel going with vlogs, pranks and comedy content. Tsukishima, the ever-irritated roommate, had been surprised when the channel started growing. As his roommate, however, it meant he occasionally was heard and seen in the back of his videos. Nobody really cared at the start, but the more popular the channel got, the more popular the ‘mystery roommate’ got. Kei had reluctantly participated in a few Kuroo’s videos and found that he actually enjoyed it - not that he’d ever tell anyone. Kuroo had nagged and teased for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Kei finally gave in and made a channel. It was mainly commentary - movies, shows, anime. He did what he liked, and thanks to Kuroo, people had started to watch his content. Their channels grew and they eventually moved out of their small, shabby apartment and into a nicer one, which Tsukishima was grateful for. And that’s where they were now - KurooCat and Megane Commentary in their Tokyo apartment, making videos and living life.</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was so glad he had met Kenma. They were both university students at the time, running their respective youtube channels. Yamaguchi was a ‘smaller’ channel, but his subscribers were still around three thousand. His DIY and song cover videos were well-loved by his audience, who were a mix of Japanese and westerners. He spent a while doing subtitles - in fact, it’s part of the reason he and Kenma got so close. Kenma’s channel ‘Kodzuken Games’ was a huge hit. He had wanted to sub his videos to expand his audience but just didn’t have the time. Their mutual friend, Hinata, had convinced Yamaguchi to help him with subtitles. Yamaguchi and Kenma had grown closer, and now they lived together with Hinata in Tokyo. Hinata’s vlog channel had grown popular when people found out he was living with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kodzuken, who barely showed his face. Hinata had helped Kenma come out of his shell, and now he showed his face in videos more often than not. However, fans were always happy when Hinata or Yamaguchi posted something with Kenma. This was their life now - GucciDIYs, Sunny Vlogs and Kodzuken Games making videos and living life.</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hadn’t expected this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had merely been a comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...asks if I would ever make gaming videos. Now, I watch gaming videos - one of my favourite channels is Kodzuken - but I would probably need to play with someone else. I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>terrible</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> on my own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely said Kodzuken’s name, and now his entire comment section was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a collab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opened the description of Kodzuken’s latest video.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My business email:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before typing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kodzuken,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was clearing out his emails when he came across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kodzuken, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi! My name is Kuroo, though I’m known on YouTube as KurooCat. Recently, a lot of my comments have been pestering me to reach out and ask to collab with you, and, well, I figured it couldn’t hurt. If there is a chance you’re interested in collaborating, please reply to this email. Thanks, Kuroo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou?” Kenma called out from his spot on the couch. A tuft of orange hair peeked out from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Kenma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who KurooCat is?” Shouyou stopped for a moment before rushing to sit down next to Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, he’s only one of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span> YouTubers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Kenma shoved the laptop towards him and Hinata’s face lit up as he read it. “Oh my god! Do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says his fans are pestering him. Do I really want to be pestered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just watch one of his videos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata looked at him with puppy eyes - </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked on a video titled ‘Ask Kuroo 5: No, I’m not dating anyone.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was funny. That was the first thing Kenma noted, feeling a small smile creep onto his face. He was corny, and predictable, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking attractive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seriously, was this allowed? And then he was asked about gaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-one of my favourite channels is Kodzuken - but I would…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And Shouyou’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves your channel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo loves your channel! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't say he <em>loved </em> it..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou put a hand on his chest. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this. For me, if anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the collab - the tsukiyama pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The collab is happening and...<br/>Tsukishima isnt expecting Kenma's roommate to look like that.<br/>Yamaguchi could say the same about Kuroo's roommate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back because i just really liked writing this au lmao<br/>anyways<br/>i promise the next chapter will be more kuroken centred ! im excited to write the collab<br/>pls enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about two weeks after Kuroo had sent that first email when he and Kenma had agreed on a filming day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma. His name is Kenma. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The gamer had told him in one of the emails and Kuroo was still thinking about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It fits him well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daydreaming about your internet boyfriend, huh?” Tsukishima’s voice floated out from the hallway. Kuroo picked up a cushion from the couch he was sitting on and threw it at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that smirk off your face, asshole.” Tsukishima huffed a laugh and went to make himself a coffee. When he returned, Kuroo looked over at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Tsukishima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kuroo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um,” he read over Kenma’s email again. “Kenma asked if one of his roommates could come with him when he comes over, and I said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with me?” Tsukishima sounded very unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a dick to him. He’s apparently a YouTuber too, but I haven’t heard of his channel. Do not yell, bully or make fun of him, got it?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, got it, don’t scare your YouTube crush and his friends away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time are they coming anyway?” Kuroo glanced back at his computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven on Saturday, we’re doing science stuff, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, in that case, I’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma had been dreading Saturday. Even the promise of Yamaguchi accompanying him didn’t fully shake his worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma,” Yamaguchi called from the front door. “We’ve gotta go now!” The bleach blonde huffed, hopping off his bed and walking into the living room. Yamaguchi ran over, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “It’ll be fine, Kenma. If anything happens, we’ll get Suga to beat him up.” This got a small laugh out of Kenma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive there was short. Kenma barely realised when Yamaguchi parked in a car park. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The unit block should be just down the street. We’ve still got,” he checked his watch. “Ten minutes.” Kenma nodded and hopped out the car. They were soon in front of an apartment door. Yamaguchi glanced at Kenma for a second before stepping forward and ringing the doorbell. There was some small commotion inside before the door opened. A face Kenma had become familiar with over the last few weeks greeted them with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Uh,” Kuroo glanced behind him. “Come inside!” Yamaguchi and Kenma quietly stepped inside, taking off their shoes. There was an awkward silence when Yamaguchi cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I-I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kenma’s roommate. It’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.” He bowed, and Kenma copied him soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too! Um, this,” he said, looking behind him with a confused face. He sighed. “One second,” he took off down a hallway, returning with an even taller man with blonde hair and glasses. “This is my roommate, Tsukishima. Sorry about him.” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo before turning to the shorter pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” he said quietly, and Kenma saw Yamaguchi tense slightly beside him. The four looked at each other for a moment and honestly, Kenma wanted to curl into a ball and </span>
  <em>
    <span>die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was so excruciatingly awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Kenma-san! Just, uh, I’ve- I’ve got everything set up in the kitchen for the video and um-” he glared at Tsukishima, seeming to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t try anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah! So just come with me. Um, Yamaguchi, I’m gonna have to leave you with Tsukishima, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> will act nice, right?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Kenma looked between the two hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>praying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Yamaguchi wouldn’t rip the tall man’s throat out, and then turned to follow Kuroo to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Tsukishima knew Kenma was bringing his roommate, but he hadn’t anticipated this. The roommate - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he remembered - was, for lack of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukishima’s stomach did a flip when he saw him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No. He could not - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on him. Crushes are such a high-school thing. He'd barely known the man for 5 minutes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you could get to know him now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a small voice in his head said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, Yamaguchi-san, how are you?” Tsukishima said, glancing at the shorter man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m only asking to be polite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’ve- I’ve been doing well, thanks. And Yamaguchi is fine.” He smiled at him and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His stomach performed another gymnastics routine. “What about you?” Tsukishima blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve been doing well, too. The construction down the road finally stopped yesterday, so I finally had some peace and quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” The silence hung in the air, and Yamaguchi’s eyes darted around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I-” There was a loud crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not again,” Tsukishima groaned, and the brunette beside him giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? What just happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing that-” He was cut off when Kuroo called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, guys, thanks for asking.” Tsukishima shook his head, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san… is an idiot. I apologise for,” he gestured in the direction of the kitchen. “All of this.” Yamaguchi laughed again, and Tsukishima felt his face heat up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Tsukishima, I believe you have a channel too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” he forced his eyes off the floor and met Yamaguchi’s warm eyes. “I do, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! I’m guessing you don’t make the same type of videos as Kuroo-san, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no. That’s Bokuto-san’s job. I make commentary videos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love those! Maybe we could do one together sometime,” Yamaguchi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an actual offer, because I might just take you up on that.” At that comment, Yamaguchi turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Yes!” He squeaked. “I mean, um, yes, I’d like that.” He smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>At some point, the pair sat down on the couch. The conversation was flowing easier than it had initially, and they enjoyed the company. <span>Yamaguchi was telling Tsukishima some story about his high school when Kenma quietly walked in from the kitchen, hands in his jacket pockets.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Kenma! You’re done?” Yamaguchi tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kenma looked between the two in front of him. “Are you?” Yamaguchi went red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what, um-” he spluttered, eyes on the floor. Thankfully, Kuroo entered at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! You good, Yamaguchi-san?” He eyed Tuskishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! And- and Yamaguchi is fine.” He went to walk towards Kenma, but tripped, half-falling into the blonde by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tsukki!” There was a laugh and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tuskishima looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. “I- I mean Tsukishima! I- sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Better than the nickname’s Kuroo’s tried to give me.” This made the man in question pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would never have come up with your channel name if it wasn’t for me and Bokuto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tsukishima glared at him. “Hey! Sorry, sorry, sheesh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um,” Yamaguchi was terribly flustered at this point. “K-Kenma and I should probably get going, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, of course,” Kuroo said. “It was nice meeting you,” he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having us,” Kenma and Yamaguchi said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Kenma said quietly, waving before he and Yamaguchi put their shoes back on and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in the car, Yamaguchi groaned and put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the collab - the kuroken pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The collab again! Yay?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for disappearing! I've had lots of schoolwork recently:(<br/>I wrote this in a rush, it isn't the best, but it basically just fills in what happened while Kuroo and Kenma were gone last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Kuroo showed Kenma to the kitchen hoping, <em> praying, </em> that Tsukishima wasn’t going to scare his friend away.</p><p>“So, Kuroo-san,” Kenma said quietly.</p><p>“You can call me Kuroo,” he turned quickly towards the smaller man. Kenma flushed.</p><p>“O-okay. Kuroo, then, uh… what exactly are we doing today?” Kuroo felt a smirk creep onto his face.</p><p>“I’ll tell you once the camera is on.” This answer seemed to make Kenma a little wary, but he stepped behind the kitchen counter anyway. Kuroo switched the camera on, adjusted it a little, and joined him.</p><p>“Hey there, kitty cats,” Kuroo began his usual intro. Kenma snickered a little beside him. “And welcome back to another video! Today I am joined by the amazing, the legendary, Kodzuken!” He gestured towards Kenma, doing jazz hands. </p><p>“Hello?” Kuroo nudged him with his elbow. “I would tell you all what we’re doing today, but I have no idea, so Kuroo, care to share?” Kuroo grinned again.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you asked. As I’m sure you know, I majored in chemistry and-”</p><p>“<em>W</em>hat? ” Kenma’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide. “You did not.”</p><p>“I did! I have all the paperwork to prove it.” Tetsurou smiled smugly. “As I was saying, I majored in chemistry and thought we could do a fun experiment!” He turned to Kenma, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. “First things first, elephant toothpaste!”</p><p>“Elephant what now?”</p><p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p><p>Kenma had learnt… a lot. First of all, Kuroo was even more stupidly, <em> unfairly </em> attractive in person. It was borderline distracting. Secondly, he was <em> ridiculously smart </em>. And thirdly, he was a huge dork. Kuroo tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to earth, before handing him a measuring cup.</p><p>“Okay, so you just want to mix a tablespoon of yeast into this.” Kenma flushed a bit at being caught zoning out but did as Kuroo said. “Get ready to pour it in and then <em> step the fuck back. </em> Three, two, one-” Kenma poured the mixture into the bottle in Kuroo’s sink, jumped back and watched as the contents shot out the bottle.</p><p>“Woah.” Kenma exclaimed. “That’s… a lot more impressive than any of my science classes ever were.” Kuroo put a hand to his chest. </p><p>“Thank you.” He smiled genuinely, and Kenma’s stomach erupted in butterflies. He looked back to the camera, still smiling. “Well guys, that’s all for today! See you soon with another awesome video.” He winked at the camera before going to shut it off. </p><p>“Hey, Kuroo?” Kenma said, eyes on the floor.</p><p>“What’s up?” He answered while packing up the camera.</p><p>“Well I- I just thought that maybe we could do another video sometime? A gaming one? You could come to my apartment. O-or not! It’s-it’s just-”</p><p>“Kenma.” Oh god. He was rambling. <em>In front of Kuroo.</em> <em>Oh god. </em>“I…” <em>This is it,</em> Kenma thought. <em>He’s going to tell me I’m insane and boring and he never wants to see me again.</em> “...Would love that.”</p><p>“R-” had he heard correctly? “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he tilted his head and Kenma felt his breath hitch. “However, I think we should go rescue your roommate from mine. Tsukishima tends to be…”</p><p>“Right.” Kenma began to walk to the living room, closely followed by Kuroo. He wasn’t sure what, exactly, he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. Yamaguchi was… blushing? And Tsukishima seemed just as flustered. What had he walked in on?</p><p>“Kenma!” Yamaguchi almost jumped when he saw him. “You’re done?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the return of the collab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collab usually implies a video from each channel, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo had absolutely no right being that likeable. The man had already wormed his way into Kenma’s heart, quickly becoming his friend.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bedhead🐱</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>                      It feels like i've known you for years</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>His recent text made Kenma blush when he thought about it. He’d freaked out at first, because he was nervous and he didn’t want to mess anything up and maybe, maybe, he had a tiny crush on the man. But then he realised that read receipts were a thing, and he rushed to answer.<br/>
<strong>                                                                                                                                                                                           It really does.</strong><br/>
Kenma had been pacing around his living room, reading tweets and comments about their collab while waiting for Kuroo to come over. <em>To game,</em> he reminded himself. <em>To complete the collab.</em></p><p>
  <strong>          Ari loves Kuroo @kvroo23</strong><br/>
<strong>Oh my god!! The collab with Kodzuken was so cute! I’m totally a KuroKen shipper now. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>          Kenma Luv Bot @kenmaluvbot</strong><br/>
<strong>@kvroo23 do u think theyre gonna do a gaming video on kodzukens channel??</strong>
</p><p><em>I think there’s a chance,</em> Kenma smiled to himself. He sighed. This time, there was nobody to save him from socially awkward situations. Hinata was out with his boyfriend and Yamaguchi was playing something with Yachi at her apartment. It was just going to be the two of them. As the door rang, Kenma took a deep breath. <em>You can do this,</em> he reminded himself. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a lopsided smile.<br/>
“Hey, Kenma,” Kuroo breathed out.<br/>
“Hi.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Hi, everybody. It’s Kodzuken. Today I’m doing another Minecraft video, but with a special guest.”<br/>
“Wow, you sound so excited. I’m so glad to be here.” There was a swooshing sound, and then a loud protest from someone that definitely wasn’t Kenma.<br/>
“That was me pushing Kuroo off his chair.” In the top right corner of the video, a face cam came up. Kuroo crawled back onto his chair, pouting.<br/>
“You’re so mean to me. You should respect your elders, you know,” he said, nudging Kenma’s arm. Kenma rolled his eyes.<br/>
“As I was saying, today we’re playing Minecraft, because I figured we should play something Kuroo won’t completely fail at, and also something non-horror so he doesn’t run from this apartment and never talk to me again.” Kenma looked at Kuroo, who smiled impishly.<br/>
“Aww, do you want me to stick around?” Kenma went pink and elbowed Kuroo.<br/>
Kenma set up a new game while Kuroo asked all about what they were going to do.<br/>
“Okay, okay,” Kenma sighed, caving. “We’re going to play survival, and see how far we can make it.”<br/>
“Cool. Quick question.”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Am I allowed to, like, say your name? Because, you know-”<br/>
“Sure.” Kuroo shut his mouth and blinked.<br/>
“Okay. Cool. Back to the game.” Kenma went on for a little, and eventually, they ended up in the world, near an oak forest. Kuroo clearly knew a bit about Minecraft, because he went straight to trees, punching wood. In around fifteen minutes they had an (admittedly basic) house.<br/>
“Come on, Kuroo, it’s getting dark. Get your ass inside the house.” Kenma looked over at him, glaring half-heartedly. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at the younger man.<br/>
“Okay, <em>mum,</em> I just got enough wool for the other bed anyway.” Kuroo’s little Minecraft character entered the tiny house, making and placing two beds next to each other. “I hope you don’t mind sleeping in the same bed, Kenma,” he smirked, saying the bleach blonde’s name in a sing-song voice. Kenma blushed again. <br/>
“Shut up, bedhead.” Kuroo laughed.</p><p>~</p><p>“I found diamonds,” Kuroo states like it’s nothing.<br/>
“You <em>what?”</em> Kenma’s jaw drops.<br/>
“Found diamonds.”<br/>
“How the fuck- wh- you had a stone pickaxe when I left you!” Kuroo flashed him a grin.<br/>
“I’m talented, you see.” Kenma shoved him.<br/>
“On that note,” Kenma sighed, looking at the clock. “I think that’s all we have time for today.” Kuroo pouted.<br/>
“But I wanted to go to the Nether!” He protested. Kenma smiled.<br/>
“Next time.”<br/>
“Whatever you say, kitten,” Kenma blushed more violently than he had in a long time.<br/>
“U-uh, so,” he stuttered out. “Um, thanks for watching, tune in next time. I stream Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.”<br/>
“Bye, everyone!” Kuroo waved to the camera. Kenma turned it off and shut down the game. He turned to find Kuroo staring at him.<br/>
“What?” Kenma’s eyes darted to the older man. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Kenma sighed. “Why are you looking at me?” Kuroo went pink this time.<br/>
“I- uh…” his eyes found the floor. <em>Great job, Kozume,</em> Kenma chastised himself. <em>You made him uncomfortable.</em> “You just- you seem different from when I saw you last time. More, uh,” he waved his hand, searching for the word. “Open? Comfortable?”<br/>
“Oh.” Kenma brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. <br/>
“That’s not a bad thing! It’s- it’s good.” The corners of Kenma’s mouth turned up.<br/>
“Thanks, then,”<br/>
“Anytime.” Kuroo’s eyes darted to the clock. He sighed. “Except right now, apparently, because I’m supposed to meet my mother in twenty minutes.” Kenma straightened up.<br/>
“Right! Um, well,” <em>Think, Kenma, you good for nothing-</em><br/>
“See you next time? I’ll text you later.” Kuroo offered, standing up.<br/>
“Yeah.” Kenma nodded. “Next time. See you, Kuroo.”<br/>
“Bye, Kenma.” And he turned and walked out the door.</p><p>~</p><p>Kenma Luv Bot @kenmaluvbot<br/>
Oh my god, kenma’s latest video is everything i needed and more. My skin is clear, my grades are good-</p><p>Ari loves Kuroo @kvroo23<br/>
I know right!!! KuroKen nation rise!!!!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for reference!! i think that kenma probably mainly goes by koduzken online, but on streams people have said his name a couple times. its not really a 'secret' its just not said on his channel that much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. yamaguchi takes initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi really wants to see Tsukishima again.<br/>If only he knew that Tsukishima wanted to see him again too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UM SO I WAS JUST CHILLING<br/>AND MY BRAIN GOES: GOSHIKI X YACHI<br/>and so, uhhh, very rarepair because literally this ship does NOT exist on the internet<br/>pls enjoy these stupid dorks &lt;3<br/>ps theres a lot of dialogue havshdghfhdsjka sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for watching the stream guys! Have a nice day!" Yachi chirps before ending her stream. They had played for a good two or three hours by now, and Yamaguchi was exasperated. He didn't have a gaming channel for a reason. He was about to start a <em>normal</em> conversation with Yachi when-</p><p>"So, I heard you went with Kenma to KurooCat's place?" She asks, still mucking around on her computer.</p><p>"Oh, uh," Yamaguchi starts, thrown off by the topic. "I did, yes." Yachi considers this for a moment.</p><p>"Was his roommate there? Tall, blonde, glasses?" She looks over, squinting. Yamaguchi feels his face flush.</p><p>"Yes, he- he was, yeah,"  he stumbles, eyes on the floor.</p><p>"Cool. He was in my Modern Literature class at university. He was..." She hums. "Interesting. Okay, once you get to know him."</p><p>"I liked him," Yamaguchi adds like it's an afterthought. Like he hasn't thought about him ever since they talked that Saturday. <em>I'm pathetic,</em> he thinks.</p><p>"Oh," she breathes. "That's- I don't know, I didn't think you'd really get along," Yachi muses. "Not that I mean anything bad by that!"</p><p>"No, no, I- I get it. We just, uh, clicked, I guess. He said we should collab sometime." Yachi laughs softly.</p><p>"You've known the guy all of two hours and you've already got it bad. You really haven't changed since high school," she teases, punching Yamaguchi lightly on the arm.</p><p>"Hey!" He protests, shrugging away from the blonde. He didn't appreciate his crush from his <em>first year of high school</em> being brought up. "Would you let that go already, you're such a narcissist." Yachi gasps.</p><p>"Am not! You're so mean to me, Yamaguchi-kun." Yachi pouts dramatically and Tadashi laughs. "So, are you gonna see him again? Ask him to get coffee or something?" Yamaguchi falters.</p><p>"Oh! Uh, I'd like to but I- oh god, I forgot to ask him for his number!" Yamaguchi hides his face in his hands. "Oh my god, I can't ask him to coffee through an <em>email, </em>oh-"</p><p>"Yamaguchi," Yachi interrupts him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know how I <em>just </em>said I went to university with Tsukishima?"</p><p>"...Yeah?"</p><p>"Well, <em>maybe, </em>if you asked, I could give you his number." </p><p>"You- <em>please!</em>" He gasps before realising how stupidly desperate he sounds. Blushing once again, he averts his eyes.</p><p>"Okay," Yachi smiles, grabbing his phone. She types some things and hands it to him. "Now, as much as I enjoy your company, Goshiki is coming over in twenty minutes and I don't want you here." Yamaguchi laughs, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You wound me, Hitoka-chan," he gets up, walking to the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! I know you can't survive without me," he calls before slipping outside.</p><p>"Oh, fuck you, Tadashi."</p><p>~</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is scared.</p><p>Terrified, even.</p><p>Over <em>nothing.</em></p><p>He's in his favourite coffee shop, the one just down the road from his apartment, and he's been staring at his phone like it's possessed for fifteen minutes. So far all Tadashi has done is change Tsukishima's contact name from 'Tsukishima Kei' to 'Tsukki'.</p><p><em>Come on, Tadashi, you idiot. Text him! </em>He chides himself. Taking a deep breath, starting to type. Texting has never been so... <em>nerve-wracking. </em>Ugh, what was happening to him? Finally, Yamaguchi settles on a message and sends it. </p><p><em>Hi, Tsukki,</em> it reads. Shit, should he have called him Tsukishima? <em>This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. We met at your apartment last Saturday when I came over with my roommate Kenma. Turns out my friend Yachi knew you in university! Small world I guess, haha. I really liked talking to you and I was wondering if you would maybe like to get coffee sometime? It's totally cool if you don't want to. I hope it's okay that Yachi gave me your number!!</em></p><p>Yamaguchi sighs before shooting another text, this time to Kenma.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Hey, are you done filming yet?</em> </strong>
</p><p>It's moments before he gets a reply.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>         yeah. can u pick up some udon on the way home</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yamaguchi begins to leave, already typing out a response.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   sure.</em> </strong>
</p><p>~</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Tsukishima had been editing an upcoming video when his phone dinged. It was from a number not saved in his phone, which was kind of weird, but when he went to read the message-</p><p>It was Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi wanted to talk to him. Yamaguchi wanted to<em> get coffee with him.</em></p><p>Of course he has a crush on him. <em>Of fucking course.</em></p><p>Tsukishima panics a bit, but types out a hasty response.</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                 <strong>Hi, Yamaguchi. I'd love to get coffee with you. I'm free Friday afternoon if that works for you. And it's fine that Yachi gave you my number.</strong></em>
</p><p>He barely registers Kuroo walking through the door when he gets a reply.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>         Friday's cool! We can work out details later, I have to make dinner haha.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kuroo flops onto the couch next to him.</p><p>"Who are you texting, Tsukishima," he queries, scrunching up his face. </p><p>"Oh, uh," the blonde shuts off his phone. "Yamaguchi. He came over last Saturday-"</p><p>"Kenma's roommate? I knew you liked him!" He teases. Tsukishima blushes.</p><p>"I do not," he protests. <em>Stupid Kuroo and his stupid ability to 'read' people. </em>Kuroo laughs.</p><p>"You <em>so</em> do. You were all chummy and blushy with him. What did he want, anyway? And how did he get your number?"</p><p>"A friend from university knows him and gave him my number. He asked if I want to get coffee."</p><p>"Ohoho! Tsukishima has a date!" Kuroo goes to message somebody, probably Bokuto, but Tsukishima grabs his phone.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> telling anybody about this. And it isn't a date. He might not even be into guys." Kuroo pouts, trying to get his phone back.</p><p>"Fine! I won't tell, I swear." He puts a hand over his heart, and Kei reluctantly returns the phone. </p><p>"How did your thing with Kozume go?" Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.</p><p>"Good. He's... he's nice."</p><p>"Sounds like I'm not the only one with a crush."</p><p>"Ha! You admit it!"</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. coffee not-a-date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>friday rolls around, Yamaguchi is terrified, Kenma is done, and Kuroo is annoying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! sorry for disappearing lately, im so tired and my school is back irl full time<br/>however i got some cute ideas for future chapters n i just wanna write so i can make it up to there lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asking Tsukishima to get coffee was a terrible idea.</p><p>Yamaguchi paced around his room, panicking. He had clothes strewn across his floor (he'd finally settled for a beige sweater and his least worn pair of jeans). Glancing at the clock, the brunette decided to get one last opinion on his clothes.</p><p>Shuffling into the living room, Yamaguchi looked over at his roommates who were playing Mario Kart.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Tadashi cleared his throat. "How do I look?" Both men looked him up and down. Hinata smiled.</p><p>"Cute! I bet your date will be like <em>'Uwah, he's so cute!'</em>" Kenma turned back to the game.</p><p>"You look fine Yamaguchi. Stop worrying and go on your da-"</p><p>"Not a date!" Yamaguchi insisted. Kenma sighed.</p><p>"Go on your not-a-date. See you later," he mumbled.</p><p>"Bye, Yamaguchi!" Hinata called as Tadashi walked out the door.</p><p>~</p><p>The cafe wasn't "new". Tsukishima had been there more than a few times - he had worked there when he first moved to Tokyo. But clearly there had been some renovations since then. He was scrutinising windows which had either been replaced or painted and he <em>could not figure out which-</em></p><p>"Tsukki?" A voice said from behind him. Slightly startled, Kei quickly turned around. He saw Yamaguchi, which was not surprising, but he looked different. He seemed more at ease there, next to the bustling sidewalk, than he had when they had met.</p><p>"Yamaguchi, hey," he greeted. The brunette smiled at him and <em>oh. </em></p><p>"You came!" He laughed, rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Yamaguchi blushed.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," he mumbled. "We should go inside."</p><p>The inside of the cafe was much more familiar. The tables were the same rickety wood they had been the first time he had visited. Tsukishima was glad they had agreed to go here - it was nice to be back. The two of them found a table by a window and Kei found himself staring at Yamaguchi. His sweater had paint marks on it - from painting his room, maybe? His freckles were much more visible away from bad fluorescent lights, smattered across his face, on his hands, most likely trailing up his arms hidden beneath his sleeves-</p><p>"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi waved a hand. Tsukishima's eyes widened, trying (and failing) to fight down a blush. "What type of coffee do you like?"</p><p>"Oh, uh," he scanned the menu. "Iced vanilla latte." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket, sliding the yen across the table. </p><p>"I- uh, I'll go order, then!" Yamaguchi practically ran from the table.</p><p><em>Cute,</em> he thought.</p><p>~</p><p>Yamaguchi was fucking up, wasn't he? He walked back to the table making sure not to spill the drinks.</p><p>Tsukki <em>had</em> to turn up looking nice. A crisp white collar stuck out of his grey jumper, and <em>god, </em>Yamaguchi could have died. </p><p>He put the drinks on the table, sitting back down.</p><p>"Thank you," Tsukishima gave him a small smile. <em>Keep it together, Tadashi.</em></p><p>"So, uh, how have you been Tsukki?" Yamaguchi took a sip of his drink.</p><p>"Good. My brother is coming down for the first time in a while today, so that's nice." He stared out of the window, to the crowd and roads.</p><p>"That's great! I guess he doesn't live in Tokyo?"</p><p>"No. He lives in the country with his wife"</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>It was silent, but not exactly uncomfortable. The two men sipped their drinks, trying not to meet the other's eyes. A soft song floated through the speakers, and Tadashi smiled.</p><p>"Like this song?" Tsukishima asked, putting down his cup. Yamaguchi nodded. "You know what it's about, right?" </p><p>"I can hear, Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed. "It just sounds really nice." The blonde's eyes were still on him, and Yamaguchi tried to hold down a blush.</p><p>"Have you always lived in Tokyo?" Tsukishima asked after a while.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, no, I moved here to attend university."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Huh." Tsukishima's eyes were still on him. "Is, uh, is there something on my face?" He asked, biting his lip.</p><p>"No, why?" <em>Oh god, Tadashi, you've done it this time.</em></p><p>"You were just looking at me and I- sorry you probably weren't even-"</p><p>"You look nice today, Yamaguchi." His face heated quickly and the brunette's mind went blank.</p><p>"Oh. Thanks- uh, thank you. You look nice too." Yamaguchi tried his best to look anywhere but at Tsukki, but flashed a quick look his way.</p><p>His gold eyes were still locked on him, but his cheeks were tinged pink and it took Yamaguchi a second to realise that he's <em>blushing. </em>They both look away, faces flushing more.</p><p>"I, uh, it- it was nice to see you again, Yamaguchi, but my brother will be here soon and, uh-"</p><p>"Oh! Okay." They both got up, starting to walk towards the door.</p><p>"Yamaguchi?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We should do this again sometime."</p><p>Tadashi smiled.</p><p>~</p><p>Stepping out of the break room, a silver-haired man frantically typed a number into his phone.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"Hi, Suga-san."</p><p>"Why is Yamaguchi on a date with Tsukishima Kei?"</p><p>"Yamaguchi's on a date with <em>who?</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song in the cafe is うんざりですよ by YeYe :)<br/>Sorry this took so long! ive had major writers block recently</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>